


Fuck Tha Police

by EvensDramaticShenanigans



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Bro Jonas giving Bro Advice, Chief!Eskild, Cop AU, Cop!Even, Cop!Isak, Eskild and Jonas scheme, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, So is Even, Some punk spraypaints dicks everywhere, Stakeout, admitting feelings, everyone knows theyre in love except them, he's a cop, it's not Isak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 02:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12620648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvensDramaticShenanigans/pseuds/EvensDramaticShenanigans
Summary: “This,” Eskild said, spinning the photograph around so everyone could see it, “is a picture of the latest piece of vandalism from our favorite little street punk.” he finished with a heavy sigh.“How have we not caught him yet? The little shit’s vandalized half the town by now.” Chris asked, shaking her head.Eskild smacked the photograph down in the center of the table. “That's exactly my question, Chris.” he affirmed, “Which is exactly why we’re going to put together a stakeout.”Or, the cop AU that no one asked for





	Fuck Tha Police

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me in the middle of a Criminal Justice lecture when we were learning about how the police system works haha. I definitely ignored the rest of the lecture in favor of developing this prompt. (I still aced my test on it though, so it's all good lol)
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you guys like it! :)

“So, how was dinner with Even last night?” 

Jonas’s voice broke through the general hub of the precinct, amusement dripping from each word. Isak’s fingers paused above the keys and he rolled his eyes before spinning his chair to face Jonas. 

“Don’t say it like that.” Isak responded, folding his hands in his lap and flashing Jonas a warning look. “It’s not like that and you know it. We finished up here at the same time and he offered to get Chinese. It was late and I was hungry— I wasn’t about to pass up free food.”

“Or a chance to spend some _alone time_ with Even.” Jonas snickered, throwing Isak his own “I see right through your bullshit” look. 

Isak pressed his lips together and narrowed his eyes at Jonas. “Jonas,” he reprimanded, but Jonas interrupted him before he could continue that train of thought and lecture him about how _it isn’t like that Jonas, and it probably won’t ever be_. 

“Oh come on, Isak.” Jonas persisted. “When are you going to pony up and finally tell him how you feel?” 

A frown graced Isak’s lips and he shook his head at Jonas. “Not here, Jonas.” he snapped, throwing a cautious glance over his shoulder to make sure Even was still at his desk and not conveniently standing right behind him. There was no use denying the accusation— it was pretty useless when nearly everyone in the precinct knew about his hopeless crush on Even. 

Jonas held up both of his hands in surrender and twisted his chair so that his back was facing Isak again. “I’m just saying, Isak. It’s about time you get your shit together, bro. The both of you, really.”

Isak rolled his eyes again and turned back to his own computer, refusing to say anything that would egg Jonas on. 

He’d only typed about one more sentence before he snuck another glance over at Even. He was seated behind his own desk, his gaze directed intently towards his computer screen as he powered through his own paperwork. The skin between his eyebrows was creased and he was chewing on his lower lip— a habit he fell into whenever he concentrated hard enough. It drove Isak crazy.

While he was lost in Even World, Eskild waltzed out of his office, waving a thick manilla folder through the air. “Children of Precinct 21,” he called out in a sing-songy, too cheerful voice, “Staff meeting in the break room. Pronto!”

Everyone started getting up from their desks, gratefully abandoning their morning’s work to head for the break room.

Suddenly a manilla folder was slammed down onto the corner of Isak’s desk, startling Isak enough to jump out of his chair a little bit. His eyes shot up to see Eskild standing in front of his desk with a hand on his hip and a stern expression on his face.

“Fuck Eskild, what was that for?” Isak hissed out. 

“Baby gay, there’s plenty of time for you to daydream about Even and pretend to be doing work later. Right now we’ve got a case to deal with.” Eskild said sharply, jabbing the folder towards Isak a few times for emphasis. Isak opened his mouth to protest, but Eskild was already gone. 

Behind him, Jonas pushed himself out of his chair with a chuckle, “Give it up, Isak.” He gave Isak’s back a small pat as he walked past. “Now come on Loverboy. You heard Eskild— we’ve got a case to solve.”

With a resigned sigh, Isak stood up and followed Jonas to the break room. They were nearly to the door when Isak felt someone bump his shoulder with their own. When he looked up he found Even smiling brightly at him. 

“Halla.” He said softly. “How’s your morning been?” 

Isak shrugged, blatantly ignoring the way his heart rate picked up. “Slow. Lots of paperwork.” He laughed.

Even nodded in agreement. “Oh yes, the wonders of paperwork. God, why do so many people have to break the law? It would make our jobs so much easier if they didn’t.” he grinned. He was walking so close to Isak that their shoulders were pressed together, and if Isak were to have his hands by his sides, his and Even’s would be brushing against each other.

“We wouldn't even have jobs if that were the case, Even.” Isak pointed out with a laugh, rolling his eyes fondly at the other boy. 

Even chuckled and stepped in front of Isak so he could pull the door open for him. He held his arm out for Isak to walk through and once Isak crossed the threshold Even followed. 

Almost everybody was already there, all circled around the table waiting for Eskild to begin. Even was standing right next to Isak and just like the walk over, he was so close that their sides were pressed against each other. 

Isak was trying his hardest to control his breathing and keep his heart from beating out of his ribcage.

“Okay.” Eskild declared, taking a glance around the room to make sure everyone was here. He set the manilla folder on the table in front of him and flipped it open, pulling out a glossy photograph. 

“This,” he said, spinning the photograph around so everyone could see it, “is a picture of the latest piece of vandalism from our favorite little street punk.” he finished with a heavy sigh. 

“Oh, that’s very artful.” Noora commented, laughing a little at the colorful penis that had been painted onto one of the walls of a local high school. It was the seventh one someone had reported to them.

“It’s not even anatomically correct.” Even pointed out, earning a snort from Isak. “What?” he asked, lifting his eyebrows, “if he’s going to paint one on a school campus he might as well make it anatomically correct so they’ll at least learn something from it.” 

“I don't think that's his goal here, Even.” Isak shook his head, his nostrils flaring a bit and lips straining as he tried to hold back his endeared smile. 

“How have we not caught him yet? The little shit’s vandalized half the town by now.” Chris asked, shaking her head. 

Eskild smacked the photograph down in the center of the table. “That's exactly my question, Chris.” he affirmed, “Which is exactly why we’re going to put together a stakeout.”

There was a collective buzz that went through the group and Eskild quickly quieted everyone. “I only need two of you for it— it really shouldn't be that challenging of a bust. All you have to do is catch the kid in action and book him.” he explained. 

“Do I have any volunteers?”

Jonas lifted a hand into the air and Eskild smiled at him. “Great Jonas—”

“Actually I'm not volunteering. I was just going to say I think it’d be a good idea for Isak and Even to do the stakeout. I mean, I know you said it won't be a very hard bust, but they're the most experienced ones here so it might be good for them to do this. That way the kid has no chance of getting away and we’ll be done with him permanently.” Jonas pointed out. 

The biggest, most shit eating grin crept onto Eskild’s face and he nodded right away. “Oh, Jonas, you make a great point. I think that's a brilliant idea.” he agreed quickly. Then he spun on his heel towards Isak and Even. 

“You two are officially on stake out duty.” He told them, not giving them a chance to protest the assignment— not that either of them would. 

“Take the folder, look over all of the pictures and information in it. Learn everything you can about this brat.” Eskild directed, nodding his head once. 

Isak took the folder from him and furrowed his brow. “Eskild, the kid spraypaints dicks everywhere— what else is there to know?” 

Eskild rolled his eyes at Isak and turned to Even. “Even knows what I mean. Just go over the pictures, look for patterns or signatures— things that would give him away.” 

With that Eskild focused his attention on Eva. “Can you do some damage control and figure out a way to remove that from the school? The faster it's gone the less angry calls from irritated parents we'll have to field.” 

Eva nodded and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. “Easy. We can get a group of community volunteers together to help clean it up. I'll get right on it.” she answered.

“Great, thank you.” Eskild replied and Eva excused herself from the room to start putting together a cleanup crew. 

“That's all from me, everyone is dismissed and can get back to work.” Eskild announced. “Isak and Even, let me know if you find anything. I'll get back to you when I have more details about the stakeout.” 

Even nodded and Isak saluted Eskild and with that the two of them joined the rest of the group as they shuffled out the door and back to their desks. 

“So do you want to grab lunch later and we can start looking over the file?” Even asked the second they were out the door, barely giving Isak even a second to digest the fact that he’d eventually be spending who knows how long cramped up in a car all alone with Even. 

Isak caught Jonas’s eye and Jonas waggled his eyebrows at Isak, a smirk on his face. Ignoring Jonas, Isak agreed to lunch with Even. “Sounds good. Can't wait to examine dicks with you.” he replied mindlessly, pausing after the words left his lips. 

A giggle bubbled out of Even and he quirked a brow at Isak. “That’s not… I… that didn't come out right.” Even’s laughter only intensified and the grin on his face was blinding.

“Didn’t come out right? That’s not very good. Y’know if you’re having _issues_ down there then maybe you should go get that checked out. Doctors can be quite helpful if you let them.” Even shot back cheekily.

Isak groaned and slapped Even’s shoulder. “Ugh, you know what I meant, Even.”

“I can't wait to examine dicks with you either, Isak.” Even echoed, winking at Isak before he flounced away to his desk, leaving Isak gaping after him. “Let me grab my coat and we can go.” 

When Isak finally sat back down behind his desk, he found that Jonas was eagerly awaiting his return.

“You’re welcome.” he chirped, grinning at Isak. “I got you a lunch date _and_ an extended period of time alone with Even.” He sounded way too proud of himself.

“It's not a date, Jonas. And the stakeout is _work_. We're going to be trying to catch a criminal— it's not like we're going to fuck in the backseat like you seem to think.” 

“Who’s fucking in the backseat?” Even’s voice rang out, and for the second time in this very short morning Isak almost shit his pants.

“What? No one. Nothing. Jonas is being stupid.” Isak responded too quickly. He looked up at Even to find him holding his coat over his shoulder with one finger, waiting for Isak. Isak scrambled to grab his own jacket and stuff his arms into the sleeves. 

“Oh, Isak was just saying how—”

“How Magnus was telling us about a dream he had where he was fucking someone in the backseat of a car. Yeah.” Isak blurted, effectively cutting Jonas off. He shot Jonas a glare and clenched his jaw. 

Even lifted an eyebrow, glancing between Isak and Jonas with a weird expression on his face. “O...kay?” He gave a small shrug, seemingly brushing off the awkwardness. “Ready to go, Iss?” Even asked. 

Jonas coughed loudly into his fist to mask a laugh and Isak narrowed his eyes even more, mouthing ‘shut the fuck up’ to him. “Yep, let's get out of here.” He answered Even, standing up from his desk. 

The two of them started walking towards the door, and Isak put his hand behind his back, sticking his middle finger up at Jonas. 

He could hear Jonas’s cackles the entire way to the door.

“How does kebab sound?” Even asked, holding the front door of the precinct open for Isak.

“Sounds perfect.”

 

Isak dropped the manilla folder heavily onto the table and set his basket of kebab down gently next to it. He plopped himself down into one of the uncomfortable wire chairs and hoped that they wouldn’t be here for too long— he could already feel his ass going numb.

Even slipped into the seat directly next to him rather than across from him and reached for the folder, flipping it open to pull out a few of the photographs. He spread them across the table in front of him and took a moment to scan his eyes across all of them. A second later he turned to Isak and looked him directly in the eye, a serious expression on his face. 

“Alright— what do you see?”

Isak lifted an eyebrow. “Dicks,” he responded flatly, “a multitude of colorful dicks.” 

Even cracked a smile and shook his head, “Look _harder_ , Isak.” There was a mischievous glint in his eyes as he said the words and an upwards tilt to the corners of his lips. Isak rolled his eyes, muttering a quiet “oh my god” under his breath. He forked a bite of kebab and brought it to his lips, focusing his attention onto the pictures.

“Closer, Isak.” Even badgered, his voice suddenly lower and much closer to Isak’s ear. Isak obliged and leaned in a little to take a better look.

“That’s it. Come, on, even closer.” 

“Closer.” At this point Isak felt as if his nose were about to touch the surface of the image, he was that close.

“ _Yes_.” Even breathed right into Isak’s ear, and Isak could swear he felt Even’s lip brush against the shell of his ear. An involuntary shiver went up his spine, and he hoped Even didn’t notice. And like, was Even _trying_ to give Isak a boner, or was he completely oblivious to just how _damn sexual_ he sounded?

“What do you see?” Even queried from a good distance away again, elbows on the table and chin resting on his folded hands.

 _You_. Isak wanted to say. _All I see is you. You fill up every second of my day and every corner of my mind, and even when I close my eyes all I see is you and your beautiful smile_. Of course, he didn’t say any of that, because clearly Even was referring to the seven photographs laid out in front of them, all consisting of dicks spray painted onto buildings and windows.

“I see…” He trailed off as his eyes scanned over each of the pictures, searching for something, _anything_ that could be classified as a hint as to where the next “art piece” would be located. He shook his head a second later, throwing his hands up. “All I see are dicks and leaves and I think that’s a flyer for…. for this place, actually.”

Even perked up at that, lifting his chin from his hands and grabbing the first picture. He brought the picture up so he could inspect it more closely. “That is a flyer for here…” Without a second glance at the current picture, he dropped it back into place and picked up the second one in line, jabbing a finger at it. “And this place just so happened to be the next spot he targeted.” Even remarked. 

Isak wasn't exactly following and he gave Even a confused look. Even didn't see it though, because he was too busy scrounging the second picture for a clue. “Isak!” He cried out, pointing at a poster advertising the current musical being put on by the local theater. The corner of the poster had a smudge of paint in the exact same color as the dick the perpetrator had drawn on the wall. “The paint! The poster! The theater!” Even’s voice was pitched slightly higher and he was speaking rapidly, as if he were trying to get all of the thoughts in his head out into the open. He always got this way whenever he was excited about a break in a case, and god, did Isak love it. 

The picture of the kebab place was set down and the third picture was hoisted up and Even waved it around eagerly. “The theater!” He repeated and it was then that Isak caught on. The first image had had a clue to the second location, and the second image had had a clue to the third location, and Isak was willing to bet his entire snapback collection that the pattern continued throughout the rest of the pictures. 

“Holy shit. That means that whatever is in the picture of Nissen will tell us where the kid’s going to vandalize next.” Isak concluded, and Even nodded feverishly. 

“Exactly. Now we just have to figure out the clue.” 

Isak snatched up the most recent picture and held it up between him and Even. Even held onto the corner of it, and both of them got to work looking for anything that stood out. 

“There.” Isak said suddenly, pointing to a ‘Now Hiring’ sign from the grocery store that was taped next to the drawing, halfway out of the frame of the photo. “The grocery store.”

 

And the grocery store is exactly where they found themselves a few days later. They were crammed into the two front seats of the small car— Even behind the wheel and Isak next to him in the passenger’s seat. 

Even was staring out the dash, drumming his fingers against the wheel as he waited. His lower lip was sucked into his mouth and he was chewing on it. Rather than watching the storefront— as he should've been doing— Isak’s eyes were on Even. 

They’d been instructed by Eskild to stay out of sight and keep an eye on the store the whole night. Should they see the “spray painting little brat,” they were told to book him and bring him in. (He wouldn't be arrested or thrown in jail— Eskild wanted him to be scared shitless though, and he would absolutely be given a hefty fine for all the vandalism. All in all, nothing too serious).

It had only been about an hour by now, and Isak was bored. There was only so long he could gawk at the front of a grocery store, only so many times he could watch the automatic doors slide open and slide right back shut. 

“Even, I'm bored.” Isak groaned, dropping his head back against the headrest. “When's the fucking kid gonna get here?” He whined, lolling his head to the side so he could look at Even now.

Even was looking right back, an amused expression painting his features. “We’ve only been here for,” he glanced at his watch, “almost fifty minutes, Iss.” He chuckled softly. 

“Nothing’s happening!” Isak exclaimed, “It’s so boring! I thought stakeouts were supposed to be fun, s'how it is in all the movies.” There absolutely was a pout on Isak’s face right now, and when Even noticed it he just grinned. 

“Movies over dramatize everything. Come on, Isak, you should know that! It's not actually like how it is in the movies and the tv shows.”

“Ugh, I know that, but that doesn't make me feel any better.” Isak slumped down in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest.

“How about we play a game then.” Even suggested, turning in his seat so he was facing Isak more. 

Isak raised an eyebrow, his interest piqued. “What kind of game?” 

Even thought for a moment before answering, “How does twenty questions sound?” 

It was a relatively simple game and despite the fact that Isak liked to think he knew quite a bit about Even already, he was never opposed to learning more. “Sure, sounds good to me. You go first.” 

“Me?” Even asked, as if he weren’t the only other person in the car. “Well, hold on, I’ve got to come up with a question now.” His eyes lifted up to the ceiling of the car and he tapped his thumbs against the steering wheel as he thought. Suddenly his face lit up as the perfect first question popped into his mind. “Okay, I’ve got one. If you could date any fancy American celebrity who would it be?” 

It was almost a bit pathetic how quickly Isak answered, “Austin Butler.” He hadn’t seen a single movie or television show he was in, but one day he’d been chatting with Eva while she scrolled through some gossip magazine’s website (unbeknownst to Isak) and she’d paused on a photograph of him. Isak had rolled his eyes and made an offhand comment about how Even really needed to stop trying so hard with his modeling poses and absurd outfits, and Eva had laughed at him for a solid minute before explaining that it wasn’t actually a picture of Even. He’d done a double take and had stared intently at the picture, and when it finally clicked that Eva wasn’t shitting him and it really wasn’t Even, his jaw had “dropped to the ground” as Eva liked to constantly remind him. (And no, that _totally_ wasn’t the reason he picked him… not at all, that’d just be ridiculous).

“Nice choice,” Even commented, “he’s quite good looking.” Had Isak looked up at Even in that second he would’ve caught the tiny smirk that spread across his lips for a split second and the way Even briefly glanced at him, his eyes sparkling warmly. 

“Your turn.” he said, nodding towards Isak. 

Isak leaned his head against the seat and waited until a good question struck him. “Oh, which is better to listen to— your heart or your brain?” 

Even pressed his lips together as he figured out a good way to answer this one. “I think… I think it’s better to listen to your heart.” he declared. “Your mind can be a… dark… place and it doesn’t always tell you the nicest things. And your brain is the logical tool to use when making a decision, but if you always take the logical path, you never take risks and you never let your emotions influence your decisions— how can you really live if you don’t put yourself out there every once in awhile? You know?”

A small smile graced Isak’s lips and he nodded slowly. “That was nicely said. I like the way you think.” 

That made Even’s eyes soften and his answering smile was warm and buoyant. His eyes lingered on Isak, and Isak felt himself flush under Even’s gaze. “Go,” he said, tipping his chin towards Even.

“Okay, wait, I've got a good one— what made you want to become a police officer?” Even asked, his eyes sparkling with interest. He leaned a bit towards Isak as he waited for his answer. 

Isak paused to think for a moment. What made him want to become a police officer? “Easy,” Isak started, “as cheesy and cliché as it sounds, I just wanted to help people.” 

It was his turn to gnaw on his lip as he debated going into greater detail or not. In the end, he decided why not— it was Even he was talking to, and he knew that he’d trust Even with his life, so there was no harm in sharing a little personal story from his far from perfect childhood. “I uh… I actually remember, pretty vividly, this time when my mom… she had an episode, and she was in the kitchen breaking plates and shattering glasses, and she kept muttering about God and sinning and all that shit from the Bible. I was only ten maybe, and I remember being so scared. And we’d just learned about calling the police whenever you found yourself in a scary situation, so I remember sneaking out of my room to get the phone and I sat on my bed and punched the three numbers in.” Isak shook his head. “The police came and, honestly, I'm not sure what they did with my mother. Maybe they took her to the hospital, I'm not entirely sure. All I know is that one of the police men wrapped me in a bright orange blanket and let me sit in the front seat for a little bit while he tried to calm me down. He even gave me a teddy bear to hold. I remember he just kept saying things like “it'll be okay” and “we're here to help” and they did. Help, I mean. I was terrified and they made me feel better. I didn't feel so alone, and from that day on I knew that that was exactly what I wanted to do. I wanted to be able to help kids like me, to help keep people safe and help them not be scared.” 

Even had been listening raptly, and only when Isak finished speaking, his eyes cast to the floor of the car, did he reach out to touch. He rested his hand on Isak’s knee, right in his line of vision, his fingers brushing against Isak’s. He squeezed softly, comfortingly.

Isak sniffed stiffly and looked up at Even. “Okay, my turn now. Uh… what’s your biggest fear of this job?” He questioned back, trying to shift the subject away from himself and his story. 

“Losing you in the line of duty.” He didn't waste a single second reciting his answer. Even’s hand was still on Isak’s knee, and his pinky twitched against Isak’s. “Losing you,” he repeated, dropping his eyes to his lap for a second, as if gathering the courage or strength to finish his thought. He lifted his gaze to meet Isak’s, his stare intense and his features serious. He sucked in a deep breath before his lips parted, “Especially if I never got the chance to tell you how I feel.”

 _How I feel. How I feel. How I feel_.

Those three words echoed through Isak’s brain and it felt as though the air had been punched from his chest. His eyebrows lifted on their own accord and he could feel his heart threatening to beat right out of his ribcage. “How you feel?” He asked carefully, the inflection of his voice slightly higher and filled with hope. 

“How I feel.” Even confirmed nodding his head. 

“And… and how exactly do you feel?” Isak questioned slowly, waiting with baited breath for Even’s answer. His eyes roamed Even’s face, looking for any sign of what was to come, but he came up empty  
handed.

That is, until the corners of Even’s lips twitched, and within seconds, a brilliant smile unfurled over them, lifting his cheeks and putting a sparkle in his eyes. “God, I’m so in love with you, Isak.” he professed , shaking his head in disbelief. He squeezed Isak’s knee once more before twisting his hand so that his fingers could tangle with Isak’s. “Honestly, I’m surprised you didn’t figure it out. Everyone at the precinct has.” he chuckled. 

A bubbly laugh left Isak’s mouth and he couldn’t stop the giddy grin from stretching across his cheeks. “Everyone there knows about my crush on you too.” he admitted. “Every time we do something together Jonas calls it a date.”

“I mean… he’s not entirely wrong. I would’ve loved for them to be real dates though, ones you knew about and all.” Even laughed softly. “Also, your crush?” He quirked an eyebrow.

Isak shook his head vigorously and leaned across the center console. “No, not a crush.” He hadn’t stopped shaking his head and continued the motion, pushing into Even’s personal space. “I’m so in love with you too.” 

And suddenly his hand was cupping Even’s cheek and he was surging forward, closing the last few inches between them to press his lips against Even’s. 

Even responded immediately to the kiss, his hands clutching at Isak’s back, one sliding up into his blonde curls. His body arched towards Isak’s, pulling the other boy closer to him— well, as close as he could with the center console in the way.

Isak slipped his arms around Even’s neck and pulled himself to his knees, lifting one over the console so he could get closer to Even. He made sure not to disconnect their lips as he maneuvered over the console. Except when he lifted himself up, he didn't bow down enough and his head ended up hitting the ceiling. “Ouch.” He mumbled, causing Even to laugh softly against his lips. 

They parted, but didn't leave each other’s space. Even rested his forehead against Isak’s and Isak let Even’s bright smile fill up his entire field of vision. God, he could get used to that view. 

“Do you want to take this to the backseat?” Even asked breathlessly, and Isak shut his eyes, laughing softly to himself. All he could hear was Jonas’s voice in the back of his mind telling him ‘I told you you'd end up fucking in the backseat!’

When he opened his eyes and pulled his forehead away from Even’s, an amused yet eager “yes” on his lips, his eyes were drawn to the left by a flash of neon purple.

His mouth dropped open and hung there stupidly as he stared at the giant purple dick that was freshly painted on the side of the grocery store.

Even’s eyebrows furrowed at Isak’s distracted state, and he turned in his seat, with Isak still half in his lap, to follow his gaze.

“Oh shit.” He blurted as his eyes landed on the purple dick. Isak just laughed. “Eskild’s going to be pissed!” Even exclaimed, his eyes wide, but shimmering with mirth.

Isak shok his head and giggled. “Something tells me he won't be too upset when he finds out why we missed it.” 

The sound of their laughter mingling made Isak’s toes curl with happiness and he couldn't help himself as he leaned back in to reconnect their lips. Now that he was allowed to do this, it would be hard for him to stop. 

“I guess our work here is done then.” Even said, once Isak pulled back again. 

“Our _work_ is done, but I'm certainly not.” Isak responded, winking at Even before slipping off of his lap so he could attempt to gracefully tumble into the backseat.

Except it was far from graceful and he ended up flailing a bit and kicking his leg out so he didn’t faceplant into the backseat, effectively slamming his foot right into the center of the steering wheel and connecting with the car’s horn. He wasn’t expecting the loud blare of it, and let out a high pitched yelp and ended up faceplanting anyways.

Even collapsed into giggles in the front seat, clutching his arm over his stomach. “Stop laughing,” Isak whined, pushing his lip out into a pout. “Get back here and kiss me, you fucker.” he urged, making grabby hands at Even, who was still losing it up front.

Eventually his laughter subdued and he managed to slide into the backseat himself, smoothly of course, because why shouldn’t Isak be the only one to make a fool of himself? He ended up landing right on top of Isak, and flashed him a grin, muttering an endeared, “you’re so cute” before capturing his lips in a kiss.

The vandal had come and gone, and Isak couldn't find it in himself to care. It’s not like the kid was committing some big felony— he was just painting dicks all over Oslo. It was just a little spraypaint— harmless stuff really. 

They’d get him next time for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought with a kudos or a comment! :)
> 
>  
> 
> Come say [hi](http://evensdramaticshenanigans.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
